marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brisbey Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Keller | Inker2_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt comes across a two-against-one fight and stops the two attackers, saving their victim from the thrashing and sends them fleeing. The Kid is thanked by Jess Crane who takes Kid Colt back to his home to meet his wife. There the Crane's tell Kid Colt that Jess is running for mayor of Big Gap and are facing opposition from Steve Truax who is using heavy handed means to insure that he wins the election. Kid Colt decides to go into town to confront Truax directly. He is spotted by Traux's men and Steve orders them to stand ready to bushwhack the Kid. When Kid Colt confronts Truax over his men attacking Jess Crane, the trap is sprung but Kid Colt is faster at the draw and easily disarms the men trying to shoot him in the back. Kid Colt then gives Truax a stern warning to not interfere with the election again or he will have to face him. Soon word spreads across town about how Kid Colt stood up to Truax and his men. However, Jess Crane is nervous that Truax might do something during his speech that evening, but Kid Colt assures him that he will be there to handle things. That night during Crane's speech, Truax's men attack the assembly of people. Kid Colt then rallies the people in town to fight back and the Kid easily wrangles the leader of the attack and forces him to confess that Steve Traux put them up to it. The locals then have Traux thrown out of town and elect Jess Crane as their new mayor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Big Gap Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = New Deputy | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Revenge! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt is on his way to visit his friend Sam when he spots someone inside Sam's Saddle Shop roughing up his friend. Storming into the establishment the Kid stops the altercation but before he can get answers from the man someone pistol whips him from behind, knocking him out. When Kid Colt is revived by Sam he is told that the outlaws were after a painting owned by their late friend Pete Taylor, which was intended to be handed down to his niece. The Kid learns that Taylor's niece arrived in town that afternoon and she safely has the painting in her room at the Oasis Hotel. Kid Colt and Sam then go to check on Sue and she tells them that the painting is safe in her room. However when they go up to check they find that the room has been ransacked and the painting stolen. Questing Sue, Kid Colt learns that Mr. Bowles, a local was admiring the painting when she first arrived at the hotel with it. The Kid decides to pay Mr. Bowles a visit and leaves. Meanwhile at the ranch of Mr. Bowels, Bowels is given the painting which he tells his men reveals the location of a secret mine that was owned by Pete Taylor. Bowels pays his men and they leave, but plot to betray him and take the painting for themselves. As Bowels is putting the painting away he is suddenly attacked by Kid Colt, who easily disarms him. Bowels attempts to entice Kid Colt to lay off by offering him money, but the Kid refuses. Suddenly the men Bowels hired come storming in and knock out the Kid. They then force Bowels to retrieve the painting but before they can take it, Sam arrives with guns blazing. Recovering from the blow, Kid Colt trips up the outlaws and Bowels, realizing the dangers of greed decides to destroy the painting, tossing into his fireplace. Later, Kid Colt returns to Sue's hotel room and reveals that the painting did not show the location of the mine, and that he has a map in his pocket of its location that Pete entrusted him with before his death. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mister Bowles Other Characters: * * Sam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}